


Caught in the Rain…

by iZombi



Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [10]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comforting Your Friend, Crying, Cuddling, Drowning, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy topics, Hyperventilating, M/M, Multi, Panic, Panic Attack, Relaxing, TAGGED AS MATURE FOR PANIC ATTACK, Terror, being stuck outside in a storm, coming home wet and cold, getting changed into warm clothes, preventing a panic attack, remembering how you died, shaking, suffocating, turning on the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Hannes Van Dahl is a one-hundred-and-thirty-five-year-old immortal, born in 1885… when he reaches the appropriate age, he joins the army in WW1 as a commander of his own submarine, off in the Northern Sea. Shot down by an enemy vessel, he experienced the repeated and cold harsh death of drowning several times over, of which, each one should’ve killed him. Alas, when he eventually reaches shore after a long while, found by Pär, he now suffers severe issues with cold water.
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Caught in the Rain…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



>   
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -
> 
> TW: MENTIONS OF DROWNING & SUFFOCATING, DEATH OF SEVERAL HUMAN BEINGS, DYING, PTSD, PANIC ATTACK.
> 
> IF YOU BELIEVE THAT ANY OF THE ABOVE TOPICS MAY CAUSE YOU ANY SORT OF DISCOMFORT OR LEAD YOU TOWARDS A PANIC ATTACK, THEN PLEASE, DO NOT READ.
> 
> HOWEVER, IF YOU DO WISH TO CONTINUE READING, BEAR THESE IN MIND AND EXERCISE CAUTION.
> 
> \- - -

Hannes’ body tensed up in fear as he felt the first cold drops of water hit his scalp, he yelps in surprise, hurriedly he slips on his gloves and opens his umbrella, once he has what he needs he begins running back in the direction of his home with a bag in his other hand,

He’s carrying a few things that Pär had asked him to fetch in the nearby market, it wasn’t that far off from where they all lived, so walking there was by far an easier thing to do than drive there,

Hannes’ lungs burned as he ran his way back home, the cold drops of rain were now coming down harder, faster, and in larger quantities,

He had _known_ that it would rain today, but he never expected a _storm_! Hell, he half expected it to be a light drizzle at best, _guess you sometimes can’t trust the news after all..._

He felt a few hit his face and he was steadily feeling his clothes get soaked,

‘ _N-No, no, no, no, no, NO, **NO**!’_ Hannes yelled in his mind, he _needed to get home_ and he _needed_ to get there **_now_** ,

As Hannes steadily drew nearer to the house, his lungs were hot and on fire, he couldn’t breathe so he stood still, coughing and panting hard as he tried to gather his breath and strength back,

Suddenly a brilliant white flash of lightning lit up the late evening sky that was steadily darkening as time went on, and with it followed three things, the colossal roar of thunder, a cascade of water, and a powerful gust of wind,

The gust of wind tore the umbrella from Hannes’ hands, as he pitifully screamed in fear, watching it glide away in the wind, he could feel his heart pick up the pace,

He could hear his pulse in his ears as the cold water drenched him, he was getting soaking wet the more he stood there like a deer in headlights,

His body and mind froze, unable to move or think properly Hannes stared blankly at the sky,

He could feel his throat steadily begin to tighten and close,

He was shutting down,

He felt like he had been transported to _back then…_

To that fateful day where his submarine had been hit by a torpedo, which tore clean through the hull of his submarine, it created a massive hole that water immediately seeped into,

[ _Hi! Author here! I’m here to give you a small amount of math to that you can understand what I am about to write next,_

_human beings can withstand 3 to 4 atmospheres of pressure which are about 43.5 to 58 psi (pounds of pressure per square inch), water weighs 64 pounds per cubic foot or one (1) atmosphere per thirty-three (33) feet of depth and it presses onto you from all sides. Cool stuff, eh?_

_So, I did the math and: If water weighs 1 atmosphere for every 33ft of depth then we find out how deep a submarine can go down into the ocean, that number is 300 meters, which is 984 feet._

_We then need to calculate how many units of the atmosphere are at 984 feet in the ocean, so, go on, take out your calculators, because as we divide 984 by 33 we find that the number is 29.8 which approximates to 30._

_So, lovely reader… our answer is that at 984 ft (300 meters) down in the ocean inside a submarine, there are 30 atmospheric pressures applying all their strength on the hull of a submarine. A pressure which will kill a human thirty times over… :)_ _]_

When the immense pressure of the water around him encased his entire body, Hannes was knocked unconscious, instead of his body exploding into smitherings from the sheer force of the weight, because he was an immortal, his body was working quick to heal all of his internal damage before he could even begin to process it,

His body was sucked out of the hull of the sinking ship by the water, he was launched into the deep dark sea,

It was a while until Hannes would again awaken, and when he did the first sight that greeted his eyes was a disembodied eye and human gore that floated next to him, which sent him into a panic,

Causing him to yell and inhale a mouthful of water,

Slowly he suffocated with the water that steadily collected in his lungs with each breath he took, it was painful as a hot searing pain emanated from his lungs,

He tried coughing to expel the water, which only made things worse for him, because by the pure instinct of his body, with each cough he tried to gasp which would send more water inside his lungs,

Eventually, Hannes would succumb to his death, his vision steadily darkening as he focused on the lone floating eye that stared back at him,

And it was like this for _god knows how long_ , until Pär Sundström, another immortal discovered him lying on the shore of a beach, sand covering his body as he violently coughed, he screamed and cried as he suffered a panic attack, Pär had to calm him down before he could get him to talk…

Hannes slowly turned his gaze from the sky over back to his shared home, he was less than one hundred meters away from it,

From _safety_ ,

Slowly, on unsteady legs, he shakily made his way over to there as he began to softly cry, his throat was slowly tightening and it was getting harder to breathe, he knew that if he ran he would most likely collapse so he just took to slow uneven steps, eventually, he would make it,

Eventually, he would be there,

Safe and sound, at the side of his new brothers,

Comforted and cared for,

‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck** …!’_ his brain panicked as he went,

Something told Pär to look out the window, and when he did he felt his heart sink to the deepest darkest abyss, “ _FUCK!”_ He shouted as panic overtook him,

Joakim shot up, as he got spooked by Pär’s sudden outburst, “Wh-What?!” He exclaimed, unsure of what had happened,

“Joakim, come, _NOW!”_ He yelled as he grabbed one of the large umbrella’s that stood by the front door of their home, he also grabbed his own coat and Joakim’s,

Joakim stood up, abandoning his sketchbook, and ran over to his friend’s side, as Pär slid on his coat, he handed Joakim his,

“Tommy, Chris, get some towels and a change of clothes for Hannes, _NOW!”_ He ordered as he practically ran out with umbrella open and in hand with Joakim holding his other hand, together they ran towards Hannes’ location,

Inside the two boys looked at each other in panic as they ran off to get the aforementioned items,

As Pär and Joakim ran towards Hannes’ current position, they saw him collapse onto the wet grass,

Unable to take a breath of air due to his tightly clenched throat muscles, Hannes was knocked unconscious due to the lack of air,

“ ** _NO_** _!”_ screamed Pär with an intense wave of fear that washed over him as he and Joakim now ran as hard and as fast as they could to him,

When they finally arrived at his side, Joakim quickly picked up his friend bridal style and noticed just how cold he was, as well as the color of his skin, although the blood was still flowing through him and his heart was still pumping, the color of his skin was a pale blue, and Joakim could tell that he wasn’t breathing on his own,

“ _No, no, no- fuck, fuck, FUCK!”_ Pär said as they rushed back in the direction of the home, thankfully they were less than fifty meters away…

When they finally arrived, Chris helped Joakim by laying down a folded towel as a pillow on to the floor serve as a makeshift pillow, Joakim laid Hannes down onto the towel and quickly began administering CPR to his friend, he could tell that his heart was beating but it was a slow beat and if he didn’t work fast enough he would die,

Joakim didn’t want him to die and suffer a ‘reset’ as he had coined their abilities to permanently avoid the cold embrace of death,

So he furiously tore open Hannes’ shirt and jacket so that he could get access to his heart, once his chest was exposed he began the chest compressions, at every thirty compressions he gave two big breaths into Hannes’s mouth, making sure to cover his nose with his other hand and fully encapsulate the other’s mouth in his own so that all the air would make it into his lungs,

Joakim did this for three minutes until suddenly Hannes sits upright and begins to violently cough, nothing is coming up from his lungs as he didn’t drown but it’s an impulsive reaction from the body,

Joakim falls back on his rear onto the floor after Hannes wakes up as he was scared by him, soon though, he regains his composure and works quickly with Chris to help Hannes remove all of his clothing,

They manage to get everything off of him until he is completely naked as his clothes were soaked all the way through,

Tommy hands them each article of clothing of Hannes’, Chris and Tommy together help him get dressed,

When all is done, Hannes is crying and shaking like a leaf, Joakim can see the onset of another panic attack incoming, so he asks for the others to move away and give him some space,

He helps Hannes stand and moves him away from the tiny puddle of water on the floor over to the couch where he sits him down and gently holds him, Hannes holds him tightly as he wails and shakes,

Joakim caresses his wet hair and tries to comfort him by saying sweet nothings into his ear, words of comfort and security that he is safe and sound, in a place where _absolutely nothing_ will hurt him,

Hannes’ shaking soon ceases but his crying does not, he’s holding onto Joakim tightly as they’re hugging now, Joakim continues to comfort him as best he can,

Chris is working quickly to clean up the water before anyone slips are hurts themselves,

Tommy has run off upstairs to his bedroom to get his gas mask, or a respirator, which will enable him to breathe better and not cause his panic attack to be triggered as he then proceeds to run back downstairs to head off into the basement where he will gather their stored firewood to use to turn on the fireplace that is the living room, he wants to give Hannes an immediate source of heat so that he can calm down,

Pär has run upstairs to go fetch a wool blanket for Hannes and a towel to help his dry his hair with,

When Tommy comes back with two heavy and large bags of firewood in tow, he gently sets them down on the ground and he moves over to the fireplace, it’s not opened to be used so he has to first open the glass doors that shut the fireplace, then he moves the protective iron curtain that is supposed to keep sparks from flying out,

Once that’s done he moves on to the inside of the fireplace and immediately he gets filthy with soot as he searches in complete darkness for the chain that opens the hatch above to let the smoke out, his fingers brush past it and he grabs at it, he pulls it and hears the hatch open, the sound of the rain and thunder from outside greets his ears,

He slides out from under the chimney and even though he has some soot on him, he’s careful not to touch anything important and just the firewood and kindling, he tears open the bags and grabs six massive logs, that he places inside the fireplace, staked on top of each other on a metal railing that is used for placing wood on,

Underneath he puts the kindling and strikes several matches to get the kindling to burn, soon enough the flames quickly lick up and grow tall, its bright orange-red glow burns brightly as slowly the logs on top begin to burn,

As the fire is now successfully burning, Tommy sighs and walks off to get himself clean and take a well-deserved hot shower,

Pär comes down with a towel and blanket in his hands, he approaches the duo on the couch, Hannes seems to have had calmed down, as he’s now quietly crying onto Joakim’s shoulder,

Pär places the towel down for a moment and wraps the wool blanket around Hannes and Joakim, it’s incredibly large and able to wrap two people in it, Joakim doesn’t mind and he continues to caress Hannes’ back lovingly as he comforts his crying friend,

He peppers his forehead with kisses and he tries to comfort him,

Pär tries to get Hannes to move into a position where he can dry his hair comfortably, he hears him whine pitifully as he doesn’t want to let go of Joakim, Joakim sighs and helps to reposition him in such a way that he’s not laying his head on his shoulder but is looking at him,

Joakim frowns and Hannes cries harder now, he wants his comfort and doesn’t want to let him go, Joakim peppers his cheeks and forehead with kisses as Pär behind them works to quickly dry Hannes’ still wet hair with the towel,

Eventually, Pär is able to finally dry Hannes’ hair to the point where it is just damp, he sighs happily and then tosses the towel onto the coffee table, he sits down nearby on a chair and holds his head in his hands,

Unbeknownst to the other two, he’s silently beating himself up mentally for allowing this to happen, he doesn’t know if Hannes will forgive him later when he feels better enough to talk,

Joakim moves Hannes into a position where the other is back at laying his head on his shoulder as they hug deeply, Joakim still caresses Hannes’ back lovingly, he quietly hums a tune, it’s a lullaby that his mother sung to him whenever he was afraid,

_Hannes takes in the warmth of the fireplace and of he and Joakim wrapped in the blanket, his friend’s humming and sound of his heartbeat steadily lull him into a deep feeling of security and comfort,_

_One of which helps him fall asleep, as he is exhausted from crying and from everything that had happened to him…_


End file.
